Souviens toi de moi !
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: Slash HPDM, Harry n'a pas ses souvenirs d'enfance, enfance dont Draco Malfoy fait parti. Ils vont se retrouver et essayer de renouer, ça c'est le résumé du début ensuite, il faut lire ! Na ! COMPLETE
1. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami   
**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter   
**Note :** C'est un slash entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy   
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas   
  


**" SOUVIENS-TOI DE MOI ! "**

  
  
CHAPITRE I : Gryffindor versus Slytherin   
  
Harry entra comme à son habitude dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner mais la grande salle était en effervescence, forcément puisque juste après le petit-déjeuner il y aurait un match de quidditch, le premier de la saison opposant Slytherin à Gryffindor. A la table du Survivant, tous disaient un "bonjour" qui signifiait en gros "bonne chance Harry". Ils étaient en sixième et avant-dernière année, la bataille finale ayant eu lieu pendant les grandes vacances. Harry avait beaucoup changé autant physiquement que moralement. Moralement, il s'était endurci et ne se laisser plus marcher sur les pieds, que ce soit par les Dursley que par Malefoy, il avait tendance à l'ignorer royalement et cela déplaisait fort au prince des Slytherin.   
  
En outre, il n'était plus le petit gringalet maigrichon qu'il était il y a de cela quelques années, il était devenu fort et bien bâti. Il avait la carrure d'un athlète de haut niveau mais sa musculature n'était pas exagérée mais il y avait ma foi, tout ce qu'il fallait, ni plus ni moins. En ce qui concernait ses membres inférieurs, il était tout aussi beau à voir vu d'en bas !!! Beaucoup de monde affirmait avec délice que Potter avait les fesses bien rondes et bien musclées mais quand je dis beaucoup de monde en fait, c'était réellement tout le monde. Tous savaient que c'était grâce au quidditch. Beaucoup de filles et de garçons lui courraient après mais à la fin de l'année dernière, réalisant et acceptant les sentiments qu'il portait à un certain blond bien qu'il doute qu'ils puissent être réciproques un jour, il avait clamé haut et fort sont homosexualité !!!_ "JE SUIS GAY" _A cette annonce, nombreuses furent les filles qui versèrent des larmes, et nombreux furent les hommes intéressés par la nouvelle. Mais pour Harry, seule deux personnes comptaient.   
  
La première, une personne sans visage de son passé dont il n'avait aucun souvenir à partir de ces cinq ans et la deuxième, un Slytherin, un blond, un arrogant, méprisant petit prétentieux, j'ai nommé mon personnage préféré, Draco Malefoy. Il avait remarqué que ses sentiments avaient changés vis-à-vis du blond depuis la fin de la cinquième année, ou plutôt depuis la tirade qu'il avait entendu.   
  


Flash Back 

  
  
Harry voulait connaître un peu plus Draco Malefoy, à l'époque, allez savoir pourquoi, la raison était inexpliquée mais plus maintenant. Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, il faisait un petit saut à la tour des Gryffindor et prenait sa cape d'invisibilité afin de pouvoir suivre Malefoy. Après deux semaines de traque, il en eut marre et décida pour la dernière fois de se rendre dans la chambre du blond. Il profita du fait que Pansy Parkinson entre pour entrer lui-même.   
  
-"Draco ? Viens avec nous, ne t'enferme pas !!! avait-elle dit doucement et en tendant sa main.   
  
- Va-t-en !!! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de ta pitié, ni de ton amour, je n'en ai que faire !!!"   
  
A ces dures paroles, Pansy sortit précipitemment et en pleurant, bousculant toutes personnes sur son passage. Draco lança un sort d'intimité et d'insonorité. Alors il s'autorisa à pleurer. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. A cette vision, Harry sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement, il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots doux pour le réconforter et le calmer, mais voilà, il n'était pas censé être là. Le préfet des Slytherin se leva et alla devant un meuble dépourvu d'affaire, il y avait juste un magnifique étui aux couleurs de Slytherin. Il l'ouvrit et en ressortit une magnifique gourmette où il y avait marqué HJP et derrière celle-ci 31juillet. Harry de la où il était ne pouvait pas le voir mais quant à la gourmette si. Et lorsqu'il l'eut en vue, il eut un flash souvenir, un seul, une maison en feu et une personne sans visage avec qui il s'entendait bien. Et qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu quitter.   
  
-"Tu es mort en ce jour du 14 juin ! fit Draco en pleurant encore plus, tu n'avais que cinq ans. Les Slytherin riraient bien s'ils voyaient leur préfet dans cet état !! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je t'avais dans la peau, je t'avais dans mon coeur, on aurait pu dire qu'aimer à cinq ans c'est impossible mais moi si, et je le dis, je t'aimais et je t'aime encore Harry ! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Tu m'avais dit qu'on se reverrait et que plus grand on serait ensemble mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai de toi que cette gourmette."   
  
Harry écoutait la tirade de Draco et fut étonné et malheureux pour lui. il était si triste et si seul. Harry comprit que Draco n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil de la personne aimée.   
  
-"Aujourd'hui, tu aurais 16 ans et tu fêterais ta 17ième année le 31 juillet. Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques !"   
  
Harry nota l'étrange _"coïncidence"_ que sa date d'anniversaire tombe pile avec le "Harry" de Draco.   
  
-"Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais dit, fit Draco en parlant à la gourmette comme si c'était quelqu'un, il y a à Poudlard un garçon qui se nomme Harry Potter."   
  
Harry sursauta à l'entente de son nom et prénom et écouta la suite avec attention.   
  
-"Ce type te ressemble, il a les mêmes yeux, un de tes tics, tu sais, je me souviens très bien de toi et ce petit détail m'a éveillé l'esprit et ça m'a énervé, quand lui-même est énervé tout comme toi son auriculaire à tendance à se lever en flèche et à trembler, puis il a aussi le même prénom. Et c'est pour cela que je lui fais des misères ! PERSONNE n'a le droit de te ressembler parce que tu étais parfait !   
  


Fin Flash Back 

  
  
Le Survivant chassa cette image de sa tête et finit de manger avant de se rendre dans les vestiaires du stade. Il avait eu la promotion de Capitaine de Gryffindor et devinez qui est le Capitaine de Slytherin ? Dean Thomas faisait les commentaires du match depuis le départ de Lee Jordan. Harry et Draco se serrèrent brièvement la main et enfourchèrent leurs balais. Au toucher de leurs mains les deux sorciers eurent des frissons qui leur parcoururent l'échine. Ils décolèrent. Dans les airs, Draco s'empressa de faire énerver Harry.   
  
-"Alors le balafré ! On va perdre ce match ?"   
  
Depuis ce qu'il avait entendu, Harry s'évertuait à ne plus répondre aux provocations du slytherin lequel ne comprenait pas ce changement de comportement de son éternel ennemi. A peine le match venait de commencer que Goyle le batteur de l'équipe frappa un cognard en direction d'Harry qui ne s'était aperçu de rien à cause de Draco. Le cognard fila droit sur Harry qui le reçu en pleines côtes. Inutiles de préciser que celes-ci se cassèrent, résultat du tout au tout : Harry avait trois côtes cassées et deux côtes fêlées. Sous le choc du coup, Harry tomba de son balai et bascula dans le vide. Pour Draco la scène se passa au ralenti, et quand il vit Harry tomber, il revit l'incendie. Alors il se précipita vers le Survivant et le déposa. Tous et surtout les professeurs avaient vu ce qu'avait fait fait Draco et soufflèrent de soulagement mais ne comprirent pas le pourquoi du comment. Draco se plaça juste en bas d'Harry et le receptionna. Le match fut interrompu et vu l'état d'Harry, fut reporté. le Slytherin déposa Harry sur le sol et les professeurs se ruèrent sur eux, ainsi que les jeunes et Hermione, Ron et Hagrid. Dumbledore fit apparaître un brancard.   
  
-_"Wingadium Leviosa"_ !   
  
Le corps du Gryffindor se posa dessus en douceur. Draco vit un éclat doré sur le torse d'Harry, une chaîne qui lui était familière, son coeur battait à la chamade, il décida d'en être sûr et à la surprise de tous il prononça :   
  
-_"Mobilis Corpus"_ !   
  
Le corps d'Harry flotta dans les airs et Draco l'emmena à l'infirmerie sous les yeux médusés du corps enseignant et des joueurs de Gryffindor, les Slytherin ayant quitté la pelouse depuis fort longtemps déjà... Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Pomfrey demanda à ce que l'on retire la robe de quidditch d'Harry afin qu'elle puisse voir l'étendu des dégâts et surprenant à nouveau son monde, Draco le fit. Il regarda les belles formes d'Harry sous les yeux des autres mais son regard se posa sur la chaîne qu'il avait vu précédemment... Oui, elle lui était bien familière.   
  
-"Monsieur Malefoy !" fit doucement Snape.   
  
Il n'entendit pas l'appel et chercha derrière la nuque du Gryffindor un pendentif. Si la chaîne était bien celle à laquelle il pensait alors le pendentif serait... Il regarda le pendentif et ses yeux se voilèrent. Une incompréhension, une colère, une douleur, de la haine, du mépris, de l'amour, de la tendresse, du soulagement, une succession de sentiments puis Draco murmura :   
  
-"Non... Non... C'est impossible... Non !   
  
- Monsieur Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'y est impossible ? demanda calmement le directeur."   
  
Draco lâcha le pendentif et tourna lentement sa tête vers les spectateurs paralysés par la scène. Il éclata de rire, un rire froid, haineux, méprisant et nerveux. Il se retourna vers Harry et posa deux doigts sur une de des côtes cassées qui cria de douleur à ce contact...   
  


TSUZUKU

  
  


........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

  
  
Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter mais l'idée m'est venue en jouant une pièce de théâtre dans laquelle j'étais une amnésique... le reste sera expliqué plus tard en ce qui concerne l'histoire qui a vous l'avez remarqué changer. Harry a perdu ses parents à l'âge de 5ans et non 1an pis c'est tout, c'est la grande modification autrement... faut lire pour savoir, lol !!   
  
Passez par la case review siouplé pis ensute gros bisous à tous et toutes celles qui ont lu !!! 


	2. L'altercation !

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami   
**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter   
**Note :** C'est un slash entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy   
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas   
  
**REVIEWS :**   
  
**Naera Ishikawa :** Tu es ma première revieweuse et je te remercie pour le compliment que tu m'as fait et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre !! Bisous. D'ailleurs, plus j'y pense et plus je me souviens du fait que tu as aussi lu une de mes fics sur Gundam ne ? Marchi   
  
**lolo :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !!! Bisous   
  
**Kaorulabelle :** Il me semble que tu me reviewais aussi sur mes fic une de mes fics de Gundam ne ? Chuis contente que tu me lises !! Arigatô !!!   
  


**" SOUVIENS-TOI DE MOI ! "**

  
  
CHAPITRE II : L'altércation !   
  
Il se retourna vers Harry et posa deux doigts sur une des côtes cassées et celui-ci cria de douleur. Les professeurs et les joueurs plus Ron, Hermione et Hagrid attrapèrent Draco pour l'éloigner d'Harry. Il pleurait de rage et personne ne comprenait, il versait des larmes et on le regardait comme si il était alliéné. Ce fut sûrement pour la plupart des professeurs la première fois qu'ils voyaient Draco Malefoy pleurer !   
  
-"POURQUOI ? hurla Draco à Harry inconscient, POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS DIT QUE T'ETAIS PAS MORT ? POURQUOI TU ES RESTE..."   
  
Draco s'effondra au sol, pris de spasmes, les autres mais surtout le professeur Snape s'inquiètèrent.   
  
-"Ce n'est rien, fit Pomfrey en administrant à Draco un calmant, il nous a fait une crise de nerfs.   
  
- Et vous dîtes que ce n'est rien ? fit Snape.   
  
Tous sauf Snape, Ron et Hermione durent quitter l'infirmerie. Ron, Hermione et le professeur Snape, curieux il faut l'avouer, regardèrent le pendentif. Il était magnifique, de l'or pur, pareil pour la chaîne incrustée d'émeraude. Le pendentif en lui-même était sublime, de l'or et de l'argent, alliant sans le savoir les Gryffindor et les Slytherins. De l'or pour les lettres DLM et de l'argent pour les deux serpents qui étaient enlacés en bas de DLM. Ron, Hermione et Snape s'interrogèrent silencieusement puis Ron rompit le silence.   
  
-"Ca veut dire quoi DLM ?   
  
- Monsieur Weasley, vous n'êtes vraiment pas très perspicace, mais je n'en attendais pas plus de Gryffindor !   
  
- Imbécile de rouquin !! fit Hermione exaspéré par ce manque de jugeote, DLM pour Draco Lucius Malefoy !   
  
Au moins Miss Granger sauve l'honneur des Gryffindor une fois de plus !! répondit- Snape sarcastiquement.   
  
- Pourquoi diable Harry porterait-il un pendentif appartenant à Malefoy ?"   
  
Personne n'entendit Draco se réveiller, se lever et partir. Il se précipita au lac de Poudlard pour réfléchir, il venait de retrouver son amour perdu, il venait de découvrir qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il avait vécu tout près de lui et qu'il l'avait haï et il le haïssait encore plus aujourd'hui parce que l'enfoiré n'avait pas dit que c'était lui. Il décida de tirer l'affaire au clair. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emporte aussi facilement !!! Non, il n'allait pas permettre que son... ennemi ? Ami... ? ou Amour ? le fasse se mettre dans un état pareille, il était un Malefoy et un Malefoy était et est toujours maître de ses sentiments aussi puissants soient-ils !!!   
  
Il décida de se calmer en se couchant près du lac, laissant la quiétude de cet endroit le submerger peu à peu. Snape se re-retourna pour voir si Draco s'était calmé, mais son protégé et filleul avait disparu. Il poussa un énorme juron, se leva en vitesse sans se soucier de l'état d'Harry (_ J'exagère un peu là non ? ou peut-être pas, après tout, c'est Snape, le prof qui déteste Harry... ?_ ), il partit à la recherche du Slytherin en parcourant la profondeur des cachots. Il tomba sur Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.   
  
-"Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini !!!" les interpela-t-il.   
  
Les trois interpelés se précipitèrent vers leur professeur.   
  
-"Oui Monsieur ? demandèrent-ils ensemble.   
  
- Où est Draco Malefoy ?   
  
- Nous n'en savons rien Monsieur, nous ne l'avons plus vu après le match ! fit Blaise."   
  
Snape sortit des cachots en vitesse et alla dans le parc de Poudlard, Draco qui était couché près du lac regarda un instant la cabane de celui qu'il nommait péjorativement "le demi-géant". Il se leva et alla toquer à la porte. Hagrid fut très surpris de voir le jeune Malefoy.   
  
-"Monsieur Malefoy !!! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite surtout après ce que vous avez fait à Harry ?   
  
- Je... je..., je voulais savoir quelque chose... à propos... à propos d'Harry.   
  
- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te répondre, il te faut si tu tiens à avoir tes réponses parler à la personne concernée !"   
  
Fulminant, de colère, Draco sortit de la cabane du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et tomba sur Ron et Hermione.   
  
-"On a à te parler Malefoy !" dit Ron   
  
Draco les regarda puis par surprise il les poussa et s'en alla. Ron et Hermione était médusés par ce comportement pour le moins inhabituel. Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle, tout le monde retint son souffle lorsqu'Harry rentra, tous avaient entendu ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'infirmerie. Draco qui était déjà attablé, se leva et se planta devant Harry lequel ne comprenait pas cet attitude.   
  
Les professeurs regardèrent la scène sans intervenir, le silence et l'attente régnaient. Finalement, ne supportant plus cet histoire, le professeur Snape voulut s'interposer dans le combat visuel des deux princes de leurs maisons respectives Mais le professeur McGonagall sous l'ordre du professeur Dumbledore le fit tenir en place.   
  
-"C'est une affaire qui ne regarde que Potter et Malefoy, veuillez vous rasseoir Severus !!"   
  
Harry et Draco continuèrent leur combat visuel, quand Draco fit d'une voix basse.   
  
-"Allons autre part pour régler nos comptes !!   
  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ici ? railla le Survivant.   
  
- A ta guise !!! répondit-il.   
  
Tout d'un coup, Draco empoigna Harry par le col, le professeur McGonagall se leva mais le directeur lui fit signe d'attendre. Les Gryffindor étaient furax qu'on laisse Malefoy faire et les Slytherins étaient au comble de la joie en voyant leur leader. Harry tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de son ennemi mais Draco l'en empêcha. Il se contenta de lui arracher la cravate.   
  
-"Malefoy, arrête ! C'est quoi ton problème ?   
  
Draco fit sauter les premiers boutons puis il prit le pendentif en main.   
  
-"ET CA C'EST QUOI ? QUI TE L'A DONNE ?   
  
- N'Y TOUCHE PAS ! fit Harry en ôtant le pendentif des mains de Malefoy.   
  
- COMMENT L'AS-TU EU ? QUI TE L'A DONNE ?"   
  
Tout le monde écoutait l'altercation, tous étaient désireux de connaître la raison pour laquelle les deux princes se disputaient. De loin, cela ressemblait à une scène de ménage. Mais c'était loin de ça.   
  
-"D'AUSSI LOIN QUE REMONTE MES SOUVENIRS, JE L'AI TOUJOURS EU !! MAINTENANT QUE JE T'AI REPONDU TU T'EXPLIQUEs !!! C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?   
  
Draco se figea à la réponse d'Harry. _D'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs !!!... d'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs... d'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs..._ Draco tourna les talons dans l'espérance qu'Harry le suive et c'est ce qu'il fit. Draco se dirigea dans ses appartements de préfet étant en sixième année. Il donna le mot de passe et se stoppa dans l'entrebaillement de la porte afin d'attendre son invité. Harry se doutait bien que le Slytherin l'attendait.   
  
-"Entre..." fit Draco en s'effaçant.   
  
Harry entra.   
  


TSUZUKU

  
  


........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

  
  
Passez par la case review siouplé pis ensute gros bisous à tous et toutes celles qui ont lu !!! 


	3. Explication

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami   
**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter   
**Note :** C'est un slash entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy   
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas   
  
**REVIEWS :**   
  
**Kaorulabelle :** La suite la voilà !!! j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Bisous !!   
  
**Minami-chan :** Je te remercie !! Et voilà la suite !! Bisous !!   
  
**Andadrielle :** Merci Anda de ton compliment et j'espère que j'arriverai à la finir !!! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra !!! Bisous !!!   
  
**Chris52 :** Merci pour ta review et ton compliment et voici la suite !!   
  
**Miakokyo :** Merci pour ta review c'est sympa de penser ça de ma fic et j'espère que la suite te plaira !!   
  
**Aerials :**Salut !! Peut-être qu'il aura du kawaï dedans, comme chuis fleur bleue en ce qui concerne les sentiments... Harry... retrouver la mémoire... ché pas !! Maybe, maybe !! Mais bon avec le titre on ne sait jamais !!   
  
**" SOUVIENS-TOI DE MOI ! "**   
  
CHAPITRE III : Explications   
  
-"Entre..." fit Draco en s'effaçant.   
  
Harry entra.   
  
-"Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu me dois des explications !! Et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'en auras pas fournies !!!" dit Harry.   
  
Draco s'assit sur le fauteuil qui était placé devant la cheminée et contempla le feu comme s'il y avait quelque chose de très intéressant à regarder. Harry était toujours contre le mur en face de lui. Il le regarda, attendant que le blond prenne la parole.   
  
-"Tu sais Malefoy... J'ai tout mon temps !! Je pourrais même passer la nuit ici dans le but d'être là le lendemain, alors j'attends !!!"   
  
En temps normal, Draco l'aurait déjà injurié, mais là, il réfléchissait à comment lui dire !!! Comment poser la question, comment découvrir la vérité, comment il espérait que ses espoirs soient fondés, comment il redoutait qu'il ne soit pas la personne attendue. Harry vit une larme couler du doux visage qu'affichait Draco. Une unique larme, pourtant il était sûr d'avoir entendu de la propre bouche de ce même blond qu'un Malefoy ne montrait pas ses sentiments et pourtant...   
  
Il s'approcha de Draco et se pencha pour recueillir la larme. Quand son doigt entra en contact avec le visage du Slytherin, ils eurent des frissons. Draco en sentant cet élan de geste tendre de son _pire ennemi_ hésita entre le serrait fort dans ses bras et respirer son odeur en attendant d'avoir la réponse quant à la question qu'il se posait dont la réponse dépendait de son bonheur ou de son malheur ou de le repousser. Mais s'il l'avait invité, ce n'était certainement pas pour le rejeter maintenant !!!   
  
Finalement, Draco l'entoura de ses bras et mit sa tête dans le creu du cou d'Harry. Il s'entendit poser la question qu'il redoutait.   
  
-"Harry... que voulais-tu dire par... "d'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs ?"   
  
Harry se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte que lui imposait le blond et le regarda dans les yeux.   
  
-"Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'avant mes six ans, je n'ai aucun souvenir, quand je me suis réveillé dans la maison de mon oncle et ma tante, il y avait une autre personne, je suppose que c'était un sorcier. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter que si je ne me souvenais de rien c'était normal. Il m'a juste dit que je suis né le 31 juillet, et que je m'appelle Harry James Potter ensuite... je ne l'ai jamais revu !!"   
  
Draco le regarda, cette fois il pleurait sans retenue, il n'en avait pas honte. Il resserra son étreinte jusqu'à en étouffer Harry. Harry entendit :   
  
-"Je croyais... t'avoir... perdu !! avait chuchoté Draco entre deux sanglots. Après l'incendie... je... j'ai pleuré... pleuré... puis mon père m'a demandé de... de t'oublier... mais je ne pouvais pas... alors ça non... je ne pouvais pas... puis ensuite, il m'a emmené devant la maison... et il m'a fait comprendre que c'était fini... mais au fond de moi, ce n'était pas fini... je ne pouvais pas t'oublier comme ça !! Il me disait que c'était totalement stupide de réagir ainsi... que j'aurai d'autres amis... mais je ne voulais pas... il m'a dit que je n'avais que six ans, que je ne pouvais pas aimer à ce point. Alors je me suis convaincu de ne plus aimer pour ne plus souffrir. Tu connais la suite, je suis devenu l'être que je suis maintenant, la fierté de son père pour être froid envers tout le monde... je...   
  
- Ssssssshhhhh !!! Ca va aller !!! Ne t'inquiète pas !!!"   
  
Harry berça Draco qui se calma dans ses bras. Ils décidèrent de ne pas aller en cours, les professeurs comprendraient certainement, surtout Dumbledore. Il resta donc dans cette position, attendant que ce soit Draco qui bouge. La matinée passa lentement. Ils restaient ensemble, Draco essayant de faire en sorte qu'Harry se souvienne. Des fibres de mémoire seulement mais rien de plus. Ron et Hermione étaient assez inquiets de voir que leur ami n'avait pas assisté aux cours, et ils étaient d'autant plus surpris de savoir que Draco Malefoy non plus n'avait pas pris la peine de se montrer en cours... elle déduisit donc que tout était en correlation avec ce qu'il s'était passé le matin. Ils décidèrent de partir à la recherche de leur ami.   
  
Ils allèrent dans la salle des Gryffindor et montèrent les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Il fouillèrent le dortoir des garçons du regard mais ils ne virent rien. La seule solution était la chambre du préfet des Slytherin. Oui, mais comment obtenir le mot de passe pour accéder à sa chambre ? La solution vint d'elle-même : le professeur Dumbledore. Sans aucun doute, il les aideraient. Ils se hâtèrent d'arriver devant la statue gardant l'entrée mais ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe non plus. Décidemment ces histoires de mots de passe commençaient à les énerver pour de bon. Il était midi !! Donc, le professeur Dumbledore était sûrement dans la Grande Salle. Ils retraversèrent les couloirs pour se rendre là où tout le monde mangeait.   
  
Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre maisons étaient là mais il manquait comme tout le monde l'avait remarqué, les deux princes. Le professeur Snape regardait toutes les tables à la recherche d'un indice permettant de savoir si quelqu'un savait quelque chose au sujet de l'absence de Draco Malfoy et d'Harry Potter. Il tourna la tête vers les personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Weasley et Granger, pensa-t-il. Il était tellement préoccupé par le fait que Draco ne soit pas venu à son cours qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'absence des deux amis d'Harry. Tous les regardaient, tentant de voir si oui ou non ils savaient quelque chose. Ils ne s'avançaient pas vers leur table mais vers celle des professeurs. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que toutes les conversations s'étaient interrompues. Hermione murmura discrètement un "_insonorus_".   
  
-"Professeur Dumbledore, commença Hermione.   
  
- Oui, je vous écoute Miss Granger. Que voulez-vous ? répondit-t-il.   
  
- Je... je souhaiterais connaître le mot de passe de la salle commune et le mot de passe de la chambre du préfet des Slytherin... parce que... nous... je... nous nous inquiètons de ne pas avoir vu Harry et..."   
  
Le professeur Snape regardait l'échange sans rien entendre.   
  
-"Je suis désolé Miss Granger, je ne peux pas vous dire que le mot de passe des Slytherin est "Salazar Slytherin" et que le mot de passe de la chambre du préfet des Slytherin est "nous sommes tous des serpents", veuillez ne pas m'en vouloir !!   
  
- Non professeur, je comprends !!"   
  
Elle sourit comme si elle était triste. Elle leva le sort et dit.   
  
-"Viens Ron, on va chercher nous-même !!"   
  
Ron la suivit et ils allèrent en direction des cachots. Dans ces mêmes cachots, Draco s'était enfin décidé à bouger. Mais juste un peu. Harry rompit le silence réconfortant qui s'était installé.   
  
-"Ne t'es-tu jamais posé la question face à la gourmette ? Je veux dire... HJP, Harry James Potter, ne l'as-tu jamais deviné ?   
  
- Je t'avoue que j'y ai déjà pensé. J'ai même songé à te poser la question. Jamais je n'ai entendu quelqu'un lorsqu'on prononcé ton nom t'appeler Harry James Potter. Donc je me suis dit que c'était pas possible que de toute façon tu étais mort, que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence !!!... Mais toi, non plus, je veux dire porter un pendentif avec les lettres DLM,...   
  
- C'est un peu pareil que pour toi, je me suis déjà dit plusieurs fois pourquoi je portais un pendentif comme celui-là, et quand j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il t'appartenait, je me suis ris au nez !! Comme on se détestait je me suis dit que c'était totalement et statistiquement IM-POS-SI-BLE."   
  
Ron et Hermione arrivèrent devant la salle commune des Slytherin, donnèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent. Ils cherchèrent les appartements de Draco et lorsqu'ils les virent se mirent en face afin de donner le second mot de passe. Le portrait s'ouvrit alors que nos deux amis étaient enlacés. Ils se détachèrent rapidement et fixèrent les deux Gryffindor qui étaient paralysés de stupeur.   
  
TSUZUKU   
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
Passez par la case review siouplé pis ensuite gros bisous à tous et toutes celles qui ont lu !!!   
  
**PS : Le petit remerciement spécial de la fin. Merci à ceux qui prennent du temps pour écrire une review c'est sympa !! !! BISOUS !!**


	4. Fou rire !

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami   
**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter   
**Note :** C'est un slash entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy   
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas   
  
**REVIEWS :**   
  
**Vif d'or :** C'est vraimenet très gentil à toi de dire que j'ai du talent et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début. Bisous !!   
  
**Kaorulabelle :** La suite !! En dessous !! Bonne lecture, bisous !!   
  
**Andadrielle :** Alors j'ai bien trouvé pour finir le chapitre 3 ??? lol !!! Cl !!! Et tu ne te trompes pas il y a bien un début de quelque chose mais ne précipitons pas les choses, mais ne les faisons pas non plus traîner !! lol !! Merci de dire que j'écris bien et j'espère que la suite te plaira !! Bisous !!   
  
** J'espère que je peux vous dire à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ??? BONNE LECTURE !!! **   
  
**" SOUVIENS-TOI DE MOI ! "**   
  
CHAPITRE IV : Fou rire !   
  
Ils se détachèrent rapidement et fixèrent les deux Gryffindor qui étaient paralysés de stupeur. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire par rapport à la scène qu'ils voyaient. Ron avait la machoire qui menaçait de se détacher et Hermione avait simplement les yeux exorbités. Harry et Draco se regardèrent, tournèrent leurs yeux vers les intrus et se re-regardèrent. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Les deux Gryffindor étaient encore plus ébahis.   
  
-"Mon dieu Hermione, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas ??? Vas-y... vas-y... Pince-moi !!!"   
  
Hermione s'executa et le pinça.   
  
-"Aïe !! 'Mione... j'étais pas sérieux en disant cela !! dit Ron en se frottant la partie qui fut pincée plus tôt. Alors je ne rêve pas ??? J'ai peut-être une vision ??? ou une hallucination... ou peut-être... Mais aïeuh !!! 'Mione mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?   
  
- Tu vois pas qu'ils se moquent encore plus de toi ??? Arrête de parler, ou dit quelque chose d'intelligent !!! dit Hermione.   
  
- Tu es offensente !!!"   
  
Il regarda Harry et Draco qui étaient littéralement écroulés de rire. Ron devint rouge de colère et de gêne.   
  
-"Ouais bon c'est bon !! Ca y est !!   
  
- Désolé Ron... mais... ta tête et celle de 'Mione, j'vous jure... fallait le... mwahahahahahaha !!! répondit Harry.   
  
- 'Ry... hahahaha... 'faut qu'on se cahahahahlme..."   
  
Draco se tenait sur Harry pour ne pas tomber. Hermione avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et attendait que le fou rire de son ami et son ennemi passe.   
  
-"Une fois que vous aurez terminé, vous nous le direz ?? fit Hermione.   
  
- C'est bon... on est calme !!! fit Harry en se redressant.   
  
Il fit tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de Draco car il savait qu'il replongerait dans sa crise de fou rire. Il se tint bien droit face à Ron et Hermione qui étaient morts de rire et il se demandait pourquoi. Il suivit le regard de Ron qui se dirigeait vers le sol. Il vit Draco à terre, la mine déconfite.   
  
-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ??? dit Harry en sentant son rire revenir à grande vitesse.   
  
- Je suis tombé !! fit Draco en se frottant le coude. T'aurais pu le dire que tu te relèverais !! Ca m'aurait évité de me ridiculiser !!!   
  
Ron pouvait se rouler par terre tellement il riait.   
  
-"Oh Merlin... oh Merlin... oh Mer... Merlin !!! fit Ron entre plusieurs rire. Ils sont... oh punaise... je crois que j'ai jamais... jamais ri comme ça !!!"   
  
Harry proposa sa main à Draco qui la saisit. Harry tira vers lui et Draco sous le choc car il ne s'attendait pas à ça, Draco se prit Harry enfin dans le sens où Draco tomba dans les bras d'Harry. Leurs visages étaient si près, leurs torses se touchaient. Ron et Hermione avaient arrêté de rire et regardaient cette scène. Harry et Draco détournèrent la tête et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ils rougirent devant deux personnes attendries par ce qu'il se passait. Un long silence avait fait place aux fous rires successifs des quatre personnes. Le passage s'ouvrit laissant place à deux personnes.   
  
-"Professeur Dumbledore !!! Professeur Snape !!! fit Hermione étonnée.   
  
- Oui Miss Granger !! répondit joyeusement le professeur Dumbledore.   
  
- Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse mais... que faites-vous là ? demanda Draco.   
  
- Le professeur Snape a tenu à savoir comment vous alliez et moi je voulais aussi connaître de vos nouvelles vu que vous ne vous êtes pas donné la peine de nous faire parvenir un petit mot permettant que nous ne nous inquiètions pas !!!"   
  
Les visages de Draco et Harry affichèrent une grimace désolée et confite. Le professeur Dumbledore vit se cela et se donna une claque mentalement.   
  
-"Mais ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave !! ajouta-t-il. Je vois que vous avez mis de côté vos différents !!"   
  
Il dit cela car Draco était resté dans les bras d'Harry et quand ils le remarquèrent, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre comme si la peste les menaçait. Le professeur Dumbledore sourit chaleureusement tandis que le professeur de Potions était... difficile de savoir comment il était... il était surpris ? oui ? énervé ? oui ? mais en même temps heureux... pour Draco pas de méprise, il n'était nullement intéressé par le bonheur de Potter comme il l'appelait. Ron et Hermione toussotait pour masquer leur amusement.   
  
-"Et si messieurs Potter et Malfoy nous expliquaient la raison de l'altercation d'hier ? Ainsi que leur absence en cours !!" fit Snape moins froidement qu'à son habitude.   
  
Draco regarda Harry car même Harry ne connaissait que le minimum. Qu'allait-il faire ? Tout raconter et attendre de voir si Harry se souvenait ou laisser au contraire la mémoire d'Harry travailler en le mettant dans des situations similaires à leur enfance ?   
  
TSUZUKU   
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
Passez par la case review siouplé pis ensuite gros bisous à tous et toutes celles qui ont lu !!!   
  
**PS : Le petit remerciement spécial de la fin. Merci à ceux qui prennent du temps pour écrire une review c'est sympa !! !! BISOUS !!**


	5. Notre histoire !

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami   
**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter   
**Note :** C'est un slash entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy   
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas   
  
**REVIEWS :**   
  
**Andadrielle :** Je t'adore t'es vraiment trop sympa et je suis très contente que tu sois fidèle à l'histoire !!! J'espère que tu penseras toujours ce que tu me dis en me lisant !! Et en ce qui concerne l'indice, laisse-moi réfléchir... mmh... disons que si je te le disais... bin je te révélerais l'histoire entière, donc c'est impossible, lol !! A bientôt et bonne lecture.   
  
**Vif d'or :** C'est gentil !!! J'ai totalement conscience que ce chapitre était de loin le plus court mais j'ai une bonne excuse !!! J'ai préféré le raccourcir plutôt que trop tourner autour du pot et rendre le chapitre moins plaisant !! Mais ce chapitre sera plus long !! Kiss et bonne lecture.   
  
**Ornaluca :** Merci pour le compliment et la review et la suite se trouve en dessous !! kiss et Bonne lecture !!   
  
**Yami Aku :** Je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais j'ai expliqué le pourquoi à Vif d'or, je préfère que les chapitres soient courts plutôt que les chapitres tournent autour du pot par contre, certain chapitre seront longs !! ce sera en fonction de ce qui doit être dit !! Bisous et bonne lecture !!   
  
** Kaorulabelle :** Je suis contente que tu me reviews !!! Et la suite n'attend que tes yeux, lol !! Bonne lecture !!   
  
** J'espère que je peux vous dire à bientôt pour le chapitre VI ??? Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews et BONNE LECTURE !!! **   
  
**" SOUVIENS-TOI DE MOI ! "**   
  
CHAPITRE V : Notre histoire !   
  
Qu'allait-il faire ? Tout raconter et attendre de voir si Harry se souvenait ou laisser au contraire la mémoire d'Harry travailler en le mettant dans des situations similaires à leur enfance ?   
  
-"Professeurs !!! Je pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée si je vous contais cette histoire du fait qu'Harry ne se souvient de rien !! Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il se souvienne de lui-même ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Aussi, je souhaite que nous attendions ce jour pour vous révéler cette histoire !!"   
  
Draco se retourna vers Harry pour déceler un reproche ou un appui ; mais Harry semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut la voix du professeur Snape qui le sortit de sa tête.   
  
-"Bien, je pense que le professeur Dumbledore ci-présent est tout à fait d'accord, cependant, je souhaiterais vous parler Monsieur Malfoy !!   
  
- Bien professeur Snape !!"   
  
Le professeur Snape s'en alla et Draco le suivit non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à Harry. C'était vraiment comme avant, tous deux s'entendaient tellement bien à nouveau qu'il avait l'impression d'être revenu 12 ans en arrière. Dans la salle, le professeur Dumbledore prit congé des trois Gryffindor et Ron et Hermione attendirent que le directeur franchisse pour de bon la porte avant de parler.   
  
-"Alors Harry, peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe, nous ? demanda Hermione.   
  
- Je vais vous raconter que ce que je sais. Mais comme l'a dit Dray...   
  
- Dray... mmh !!! Vous vous appelez par des surnoms maintenant ?" fit Hermione pensivement.   
  
Ron, lui était un peu dégoûté tout de même. Certes, Harry était son meilleur ami, mais il ne comprenait pas que lui et Draco puissent ne serait-ce qu'être amis. Même lui, avait senti comme un petit quelque chose entre les deux. Pourtant avons-le, il n'était pas réputé pour sa perspicacité !!   
  
-"Je reprends donc avons que tu ne m'interrompes, Hermione... comme l'a dit Dray, je n'en sais pas vraiment plus, la seule chose que je peux dire c'est que Dray est lié à mon passé ; passé que j'ai oublié depuis l'âge de cinq ans !!   
  
- Je comprends pas que tu ne nous aies rien dit !! Comment t'as pu le garder pour toi ? Nous t'aurions aidé, j'sais pas moi, on aurait pu faire quelque chose !!!   
  
- Je suis désolé Ron, mais je pense que je n'étais pas prêt à avouer une chose pareille. Toujours est-il que maintenant, je sais que Dray est une personne de mon passé, une personne très importante à mes yeux, et je pense que notre relation pourrait changer, c'est-à-dire que nous ne sommes plus vraiment des ennemis !!   
  
- Oh !! Je vois..."fit Ron.   
  
Ron fit un sourire un peu forcé, non, évidemment pensa Harry, Ron ne pouvait pas oublié d'un seul coup les mauvais tours que le Slytherin leur avait joué !! Mais il était sûr que si leur amitié était vraie, il ferait abstraction de cela pour pardonner à Draco et même devenir son ami. Du côté des appartements du professeur Snape, car c'est là qu'ils s'étaient dirigés, Draco prit place dans un fauteuil en face de son parrain.   
  
-"Je t'écoute, qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire pour que je quitte ma chambre, l'abandonnant de ce fait à trois Gryffindor !!   
  
- Je trouve la façon dont tu le prononces plutôt amical !!   
  
- Mais ça l'est parrain, ça l'est !!! Penses-tu que je ne les aurais pas viré si je n'avais pas eu envie qu'ils restent ? rétorqua Draco.   
  
- Tu devrais plutôt dire, qu'IL reste !! N'est-ce pas Draco ? Notre cher Potter !! fit-il sarcastiquement.   
  
- Dès à présent devant moi, parrain, tu éviteras je te prie de parler ainsi de lui !!"   
  
Le professeur Snape haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension totale. Puis après mûre réflexion, il ouvrit ses yeux exorbités !!   
  
-"Oh non, fait que mon très cher filleul ne soit pas épris d'un Gryffindor prétentieux et arrogant !! fit Snape en se claquant la tête.   
  
- Parrain, s'il vous plaît, il me semble vous avoir demandé quelque chose !!   
  
- Et si tu m'expliquais Draco, ce qui fait que tu le défendes comme si c'était toi personnellement que l'on attaquait ?   
  
- Pour la simple raison, que si on l'attaque, c'est moi que l'on attaque !!"   
  
Draco se dit qu'il pouvait raconter l'histoire à son parrain, puisqu'Harry n'était plus là !! Aussi, son parrain lors des difficultés survenues pourrait l'aider, partager sa joie ou bien même consoler ses peines.   
  
-"Il se trouve qu'Harry et moi avons partagé notre enfance !! Je dirais même une enfance joyeuse. Nous nous étions offert un bijou représentant notre profonde amitié. Je lui ai offert ma chaîne, et il m'a offert sa gourmette. Sur chacun des bijoux il y avait écrit nos initiales. De manière à ce que l'on se souvienne toujours en cas de séparation de cette personne. Puis vint un jour terrible, un incendie avait été déclenché dans le manoir Potter, mais il va sans dire que je ne savais pas le nom du manoir Potter ni celui d'Harry. L'incendie que le Lord Noir avait provoqué, avait tué les Potter et d'après les informations avait tué Harry.   
  
- Lorsqu'il est entré à Poudlard, pourquoi avoir fait des misères à Potter ?? demanda Snape.   
  
- J'y viens. Dans le Poudlard Express, tous disaient que Potter était dans dans le train, j'ai voulu le voir. Lorsque je l'ai eu devant mes yeux, j'ai noté l'étrange ressemblance avec mon ami Harry décédé. J'ai espéré que peut-être... vois-tu je n'avais jamais fait son deuil, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire, je ne pouvais accepter sa mort... lorsque je lui ai proposé ma main, il l'a refusée, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas lui et qu'il devait payer pour sa ressemblance avec mon Harry. C'est de là que tout a commencé. Le dernier événement en date, c'est le match de quidditch. J'ai pris conscience de ce que je faisais, puis il est tombé, devant mes yeux, j'ai revu ma dernière rencontre avec Harry. Quand je l'ai attrapé, j'ai vu un éclat d'or autour de son cou, une chaîne qui m'était vaguement familière, j'ai voulu en avoir le coeur net, tu connais la suite !!   
  
- Quelle histoire ! s'exclama le professeur Snape.   
  
- Oui, en effet, mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose !! Je crois, non, je suis sûr que j'aime Harry et ce depuis le début !!"   
  
TSUZUKU   
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
Passez par la case review siouplé pis ensuite gros bisous à tous et toutes celles qui ont lu !!!   
  
**PS : Le petit remerciement spécial de la fin. Merci à ceux qui prennent du temps pour écrire une review c'est sympa !! !! BISOUS !!**


	6. Cours de potions et révélation !

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami   
**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter   
**Note :** C'est un slash entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy   
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas   
  
**REVIEWS :**   
  
**Ornaluca :** Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !! Bisous !!   
  
**Andadrielle :** Merci beaucoup !! Je suis très contente de savoir que tu apprécies mon travail et que tu m'apprécies aussi. Quand à l'action il y en aura dans deux chapitres, enfin, je crois !! J'espère que tu vas aimer !! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !!   
  
**Yami Aku :** C'est sympa de ta part de me laisser une review !! Merci et bonne lecture !! Bisous !!   
  
**Vif d'Or :** Pour en avoir avalé sa langue c'est presque le cas, lol !! Il aurait pu en faire une syncope mais comme il aime Draco comme son propre fils, il l'accepte !! Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il accepte ses amis !! Bisous et bonne lecture !!   
  
**Naera Ishikawa :** Merci c'est gentil de me reviewer et merci pour les compliments !! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise et ne t'inquiète pas !! Moi aussi, je suis partie en vacances !! Et comme je suis de retour je poste le chapitre !! Bisous et bonne lecture !!   
  
**Myncat :** Première fois que tu me reviews !! Cool !! Un petit UA ?? Oué quand même un peu !! Merci pour la review et bonne lecture !!   
  
** J'espère que je peux vous dire à bientôt pour le chapitre VII ??? Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews et BONNE LECTURE !!! **   
  
**" SOUVIENS-TOI DE MOI ! "**   
  
CHAPITRE VI : Cours de potion et révélation !!   
  
- Oui, en effet, mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose !! Je crois, non, je suis sûr que j'aime Harry et ce depuis le début !!"   
  
A cette déclaration, Severus faillit s'étrangler en avalant de travers sa salive. Il toussota pour ingérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il tourna son regard vers Draco, souhaitant, espérant de tout son coeur que ce soit une blague. Que le bien-aimé de son filleul ne soit pas le fils de son ennemi. Draco avait vu cette réaction et il l'avait prévue.   
  
-"Je suis désolé parrain, mais le fait est que j'aime Harry James Potter et ce depuis plus de dix ans !!   
  
- Pardonne-moi si pour le moment je le garde en travers de la gorge !! répondit Severus.   
  
- Harry n'est pas James Potter, il est juste son fils !! Harry n'a jamais fait que te répondre quand tu le punissais injustement !! S'il te plaît, essaye de le comprendre et aide-moi à lui rendre sa mémoire !! Notre enfance à lui et à moi !!   
  
- Injustement puni, hein !! D'après ce que j'ai vu, Harry et toi avaient gardé une certaine complicité !!   
  
- Et moi j'espère que ce soit plus qu'une simple complicité !!" dit-il en rougissant.   
  
Harry de son côté avait pris congé de ses amis et réfléchissait à la nouvelle situation. Il était clair que Draco était devenu son ami, mais depuis sa cinquième année lui ne désirait pas être son ami mais son petit-ami !! Mais devait-il risquer leur si récente amitié en partant évidemment du fait qu'il ne se souvenait plus avoir été quelqu'un de proche de Draco. Le lendemain, il y eut le cours commun de métamorphoses entre les Gryffindor et les Slytherin. Les Gryffindor arrivaient par petits groupes et le trio magique des Gryffindor était déjà arrivé seulement voilà... Ronald Weasley n'était pas à côté d'Harry Potter mais à côté d'Hermione Granger.   
  
Tous se demandaient si Weasley et Potter s'était disputés, mais ils démentaient cette version. Alors tous demandaient pour qui était réservé la place et Harry se contentait de répondre qu'il fallait attendre pour le savoir, que la personne s'assirait à côté de lui. Alors tous attendirent, quand tous les Gryffindor furent arrivés, aucun ne s'était assis à côté d'Harry. Mais alors pour qui était la place ? Un Slytherin fut la conclusion, oui mais quel Slytherin ? Pour répondre à cette question sans nul doute commune, les Slytherin commencèrent à rentrer dans la salle. LA première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut que Potter était seul. Plusieurs Slytherin avaient failli envoyer une vanne stupide comme à leur habitude mais ils remarquèrent également que leur Prince avançait vers lui. Ils le laissèrent passer. Tous se turent et attendirent la confrontation, même le professeur McGonagall était prête à agir en cas de conflit.   
  
La voix du Slytherin les sortirent tous de leurs pensées et appréhension.   
  
-"Puis-je m'asseoir ? demanda Draco poliment et avec un magnifique sourire.   
  
Tous les élèves et le professeur McGonagall furent éberlués par tant de gentillesse et de courtoisie.   
  
-"Bien sûr !! Cette place t'était destinée !! répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.   
  
- Merci... Harry !!"   
  
Le cours se passa dans le silence, il n'y avait que les interventions d'Hermione, Harry, Ron et Draco. A la fin du cours, la nouvelle amitié de Draco et d'Harry fit du bouche à oreille dans tout Poudlard. Sous les reproches des Slytherin et sous les regards contents des autres maisons. L'après-midi il y eut le second cours commun des Slytherin et des Gryffindor : les Potions. Dans les cours en commun, Harry et Draco avaient décidé de se mettre ensemble vu que c'était les seuls deux cours qu'ils avaient ensemble, dans les cours normaux Harry était à côté de Ron et Draco à côté de Blaise. Donc, une nouvelle fois ils se mirent à côté. Snape les toisa puis il détourna la tête, et ce fut un choc pour les Gryffindor car d'habitude le maître des Potions n'en ratait pas une pour ou rabaisser Harry, même à côté de Malfoy il aurait pu insulter Harry sans insulter Draco mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de passer à côté.   
  
-"Aujourd'hui, nous ferons une potion de révélation. Elle est moins puissante que le véritaserum et ne sert qu'à dévoiler les profonds sentiments des personnes mais ave la vérité !! Et ne faites pas cette tête car avant que Miss-je-sais-tout me demande si cette potion est dans le programme je réponds oui elle l'est. Elle ne dure que quelques minutes..."   
  
Draco était sûr que c'était pour l'aider qu'il avait fait cela, et il l'en remercia grandement.   
  
-"... seulement après, cette personne ne se souvient plus avoir dit quoi que ce soit. Nous ferons les essais de vos potions à la fin du cours !! Vous avez deux heures, les ingrédients sont au tableau !! Au travail !!" dit-il de sa voix glaciale.   
  
Harry et Draco se mirent au travail. Ils préparèrent leur chaudron. Ils voulurent prendre la fiole de poudre de licorne en même temps, donc leurs mains s'effleurèrent, même se touchèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils baissèrent la tête, évitant soigneusement de se re-regarder une nouvelle fois. Cette mignonne petite scène ne passa pas inapperçue aux yeux de Ron, Hermione et Severus qui soupira. Il se disait qu'il devait l'accepter... pour Draco. Ils continuèrent tant bien que mal leur potion. Une heure et quarante minutes plus tard, leur potion fut finie tout comme les autres binômes.   
  
-"Bon vous devriez avoir fini depuis le temps !! Nous allons passer aux tests, et je tiens à vous rassurer !! Il n'y a que moi qui pourra entendre vos réponses !!"   
  
Un sourire presque diabolique se dessina sur son visage. Les élèves déglutirent en particulier Ron et Harry. Ils savaient tous les deux que puisque c'était une potion de révélation des sentiments, Snape allait les interroger sur leurs sentiments respectifs vis-à-vis d'une personne qu'ils allaient révéler sans s'en rendre compte. Il arriva à Ron qui était donc en binôme avec Hermione.   
  
-"Monsieur Weasley !! dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Je me retrouve avec potion dans les mains !! Êtes-vous prêt ? demanda-t-il dans un rictus.   
  
- Oui... oui... je pense !!"   
  
Le professeur Snape prit une petite fiole et la plongea dans le chaudron il lança le sort d'intimité.   
  
-"Buvez !!" ordonna-t-il.   
  
Ron prit la fiole et la but.   
  
-"Bien bien Monsieur Weasley !! Au nom de la haine, pour qui l'éprouvez-vous ?   
  
- A part Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom, je vous déteste professeur Snape !! répondit calmement Ron sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.   
  
- Au nom de la peur, pour qui l'éprouvez-vous ?   
  
- Evidemment Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !!   
  
- Très bien !! Et au nom de l'amour Monsieur Weasley... au nom de l'amour ?   
  
- Ma Mione adorée !!   
  
- Mione ?? répéta le professeur Snape incrédule. Qui est Mione ?   
  
- Hermione Granger !! Vous êtes vraiment stupide !! répondit Ron   
  
Les yeux du professeur se plissèrent et lançaient des éclairs. Il savait bien que Ron ne se souviendrait pas de son insulte mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser impuni.   
  
-"Je sais bien Monsieur Weasley que vous ne vous souviendrez pas de pourquoi vous avez eu ça mais j'enlève 100 points à Gryffindor pour insulte envers un professeur !!"   
  
Ron ne dit rien pour contredire le professeur. Il passa à la table d'Harry et Draco.   
  
-"Messieurs Potter et Malfoy !! Le goûteur sera Monsieur Potter !!"   
  
Harry murmura un "évidemment" audible mais le professeur Snape ne s'en formalisa pas !! Il laissa passer comme si Draco avait envoyé une bombabousse dans le chaudron de Neville. Il fit la même chose qu'avec Ron, il prit une nouvelle fiole et la plongea dans le chaudron. Il la tendit à Harry qui la prit en maugréant. Il lança le sortilège d'intimité et seul lui et Draco pouvait entendre mais bien sûr Harry ne le savait pas.   
  
-"Buvez !!"   
  
Harry obéit sous les yeux d'un Draco attendant des réponses. Au fond de lui, Harry se dit qu'HEUREUSEMENT, il n'y avait que Snape qui pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, mais il avait grand tort. Draco était tout ouïe.   
  
-"Monsieur Potter !! Au nom de la haine, pour qui l'éprouvez-vous ?   
  
- Voldemort !! répondit de façon neutre Harry.   
  
- Et moi, me haïssez-vous ?   
  
- Non, je ne vous comprends pas c'est différent !! Je m'énerve contre vous, mais je ne vous hais pas pour autant !!"   
  
Snape et Draco furent étonnés de cette réponse.   
  
-"Au nom de la peur, pour qui l'éprouvez-vous ?   
  
- Je n'éprouve aucune peur envers personne !! La seule peur qui me tient est de perdre l'être qui m'est cher et mes amis !!   
  
- N'avez-vous pas peur de Vol... Vous-savez-qui ? demanda Snape.   
  
- Pas le moins du monde, j'ai seulement peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à mes amis mais au fond je ne le crains d'aucune façon !!"   
  
Snape crut qu'il allait s'étouffer pour la seconde fois. Tout le monde avait peur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et Harry lui n'avait pas peur, et Merlin savait que c'était la vérité puisqu'il était sous potion !!   
  
-"Bon, qui portez-vous au nom de l'amour ?   
  
- J'aime Dra... non mais !! C'est quoi cette question ? Mais c'est personnel !!" répondit Harry en reprenant ses esprits.   
  
Harry avait au dernier moment reprit ses esprits se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Draco avait néanmoins entendu le début du prénom de cette personne et il tourna cela dans son esprit en boucle comme lorsqu'il avait entendu Harry dire "d'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs !!". Qui possédait un prénom commençant par Dra... à part lui ? A sa connaissance personne, mais il avait peur de se faire une fausse joie. Harry se retourna le rouge aux joues vers Draco. Il savait qu'il était sur le point d'avouer.   
  
-"Monsieur Potter, votre potion est d'une grande réussite, elle a duré plus de temps que les autres !! Vous voyez quand vous n'êtes pas avec vos amis qui ne font que vous parler vous pouvez réussir !! Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour vous de rester à côté de Monsieur Malfoy toute l'année !!"   
  
Harry lui lança un regard noir. D'accord il ne l'insultait plus mais maintenant il insultait ses amis d'ignorant et d'incapable tout cela indirectement évidemment. Il allait répondre quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.   
  
-"Calme-toi Harry !! Tu connais bien Snape, non ? fit une voix.   
  
- Draco... pourquoi Snape ne me rabaisse plus devant toute la classe ?   
  
- Disons que je lui ai demandé une petite faveur !!   
  
- Merci !!"   
  
Osera, osera pas, pensa-t-il. Osera, osera pas !! Osera, osera pas !! Finalement Harry sans se préoccuper de ceux qui étaient autour d'eux. Il déposa un bisou bien sonore sur la joue du Slytherin. Draco rougit, Snape était paralysé et Harry rigola suivi de près par tous les élèves de la classe Slytherin comprit.   
  
TSUZUKU   
  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
Passez par la case review siouplé pis ensuite gros bisous à tous et toutes celles qui ont lu !!!   
  
**PS : Le petit remerciement spécial de la fin. Merci à ceux qui prennent du temps pour écrire une review c'est sympa !! !! BISOUS !!**


	7. Balade au clair de lune, invitation et p...

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami  
**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter  
**Note :** C'est un slash entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas  
  
**REVIEWS :**  
  
**Andadrielle :** Il y a une chose qui m'enchante particulièrement c'est que tu sois toujours la première à me reviewer en tout cas sur les précédents chapitres !! Je suis très contente que tout cela te plaise et oui, cette fic est basée sur l'amour !! Mais bon, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'action mais ce sera minime !! J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas trop !! Gros Bisous !! Je t'adore !! Bonne lecture !!  
  
**Ornaluca :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes compliments !! Contente que mon travail plaise !! Bisous et bonne lecture !!  
  
**Lyna :** Bin merci pour la review !! bonne lecture !!  
  
**Yami Aku :** Merci pour le compliment et la review !! bonne lecture !!  
  
**Vif d'Or :** Merci du compliment et pour la review !! Bonne lecture !!  
  
**Kaorulabelle :** C'est avec grand plaisir que j'ai écrit la suite qui se trouve juste en bas !! Bonne lecture !!  
  
**J'espère que je peux vous dire à bientôt pour le chapitre VII ??? Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews et BONNE LECTURE !!! **  
  
**Petite annonce : C'est bientôt la rentrée et je rentre en seconde, le seul truc c'est que mon père veut réduire mon temps sur l'ordinateur, donc je promets de faire au plus vite pour updater mes prochains chapitres mais cela prendra sûrement quelques semaines !! Gros bisous à ceux qui lisent !!**  
  
**SOUVIENS-TOI DE MOI ! **  
  
CHAPITRE VII : Balade au clair de lune, invitation et premier baiser !!

* * *

Osera, osera pas, pensa-t-il. Osera, osera pas !! Osera, osera pas !! Finalement Harry sans se préoccuper de ceux qui étaient autour d'eux. Il déposa un bisou bien sonore sur la joue du Slytherin. Draco rougit, Snape était paralysé et Harry rigola suivi de près par tous les élèves de la classe Slytherin comprit.  
  
-"Tout de même Monsieur Potter, veuillez montrer vos effusions de sentiments autre part que dans ma classe !!" fit Snape d'une voix mortellement glaciale qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler pour éviter de faire une crise cardiaque.  
  
Harry rougit comprenant son geste. Il sourit timidement à Draco qui le lui rendit. La cloche sonna, et les Potions étaient leur dernier cours de la journée. Ses deux amis le rejoignirent. Ils décidèrent de passer à la Tour des Gryffindor pour déposer leurs affaires. Hermione et Ron savaient qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié dans le coeur d'Harry pour Draco. Ils décidèrent de se promener au bord du lac. A cause de ses propres incertitudes donc problèmes sentimentaux, Harry n'avait pas remarqué le rapprochement considérable de ses deux amis. Car après que Ron aie avoué aimer Hermione, une trace de cet aveux était resté en lui. Donc il avait déidé de la séduire, ou du moins d'essayer.  
  
Dans la nuit, aux environs de 00h15, il sortit de la Tour avec sa cape d'invisibilité étant sûr que tout le monde dormait, ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs. Il alla au bord du lac afin de contempler les étoiles. Il pouvait rester des heures à les regarder . Pendant ce temps, un préfer faisait des rondes et venait de croiser le professeur Snape.  
  
-"Merci Severus !!"  
  
Le dit Severus feigna de ne pas avoir comprit l'allusion du jeune préfet. Draco se retourna et partit en direction du lac, à la recherche d'Harry. Quand il fut dehors, donc près du lac, il vit une forme noire, repliée sur elle-même. Harry avait ses genous repliés sur son thorax et ses bras les entouraient, la position foetale. Une fois encore, il avait fondu en larmes en repensant à son parrain décédé. Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé. Draco avait remarqué les faibles tremblements d'Harry, il se précipita d'aller à sa rencontre.  
  
Harry sentit qu'une pression était sur son dos, une douce et puissante étreinte. Sans savoir qui cela était, il se laissa aller, il se laissa bercer. Draco se demandait ce qui mettait Harry dans cet état, il lui murmurait des mots doux, des mots tendres pour qu'il se calme. Peu de temps après, la respiration d'Harry se fit douce et régulière, Draco comprit alors qu'Harry s'était endormi. Draco sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort d'allègement. Tendrement il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa Némésis puis passa son bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous l'aisselle opposée à lui, il le souleva.  
  
Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis il jugea que le mieux était de l'emmener dans sa chambre de préfet. De toute manière, le lendemain c'était samedi, donc pas de cours. Il commença à partir en direction de sa chambre quand il sentit une étoffe glisser le long des jambes d'Harry. Il vit la cape d'invisibilité et se débrouilla pour la prendre. Il emmena Harry dans sa chambre.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla emmitoufflé dans de chaudes couvertures. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi dans son lit. Il commença à se lever quand il sentit une bonne odeur de nourriture. Il ouvrit les yeux complètement et vit une chaise sur laquelle reposait sa cape, il regarda les murs. Vert et argent, un Slytherin, il se leva entièrement et parcourut la chambre qui ressemblait à celle de...  
  
-"Salut Harry !! bien dormi ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Oui merci..."  
  
Et là, il remarqua que c'était Draco qui était devant lui, qu'il avait dormi dans sa chambre, dans son lit et qu'il y était encore.  
  
-"Attends !! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
  
- Je t'ai trouvé au bord du lac en train de pleurer, je t'ai consolé, tu t'es endormi et je t'ai ramené ici !! Il est 10h12, j'ai fait venir des elfes de maison qui ont apporté un petit-déjeuner, si toutefois tu le souhaite. Puis si tu ne le souhaite pas, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions déjeuner ici ce midi !!"  
  
Au fond de lui, Draco ne voulait pas qu'Harry décide d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle.  
  
-"Merci de m'avoir ramené !! Et je souhaiterai manger ici... avec toi... si je ne te dérange pas plus que je ne le fais déjà !!  
  
- Mais non, tu es le bienvenu !!"  
  
Harry se changea d'un coup de baguette magique, il avait utilisé l'échange vestimentaire, c'était le sort utilisé. Ils parlèrent longtemps, Harry avait décidé de ne pas prendre de petit-déjeuner mais il était d'accord pour déjeuner chez Draco. A 12h00, ils passèrent à table.  
  
-"Draco... je n'ai pas vu d'autre lit que le tien... où as-tu dormi ?  
  
- Dans le sofa que j'ai changé en lit !!  
  
- Ah... et... tu as bien dormi ?demanda Harry anxieux.  
  
- Non pas vraiment, il était dur, je préfère de loin le mien et..."  
  
Draco s'était interrompu en voyant le visage coupable d'Harry.  
  
-"... je suis très heureux de t'avoir aidé en te le prêtant !! finit-il.  
  
- Je suis désolé de te l'avoir pris !! répondit Harry.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de problèmes Harry !! Mangeons !!"  
  
Ils mangèrent leur magret. A 13h12, ils finirent le dessert. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de parler. Puis la question des vacances de Noël fut abordée.  
  
-"Tu comptes faire quoi pendant ces vacances ? demanda Draco à Harry.  
  
- Je reste à Hogwart parce que je déteste les muggles avec lesquels je vis !!  
  
- Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ? Mes parents seront d'accord c'est sûr !! Tu sais que même après le retour de Voldemort, mon père est resté du bon côté de la loi, même s'il n'aime pas Dumbledore !!  
  
- Mmh ! Vous allez où ? demanda Harry.  
  
- En France, dans les Pyrénées !! On a un grand chalet où on passe les vacances de Noël !!  
  
- Je... j'ai peur de vous déranger !!  
  
- Harry... mon Harry, je souhaite que l'on se retrouve complètement !! Je sais que c'est tôt... qu'on vient de se retrouver... mais je veux te dire... je... enfin c'est pas facile !! Je... bon je me lance !! Je t'aime Harry et ce depuis plus de dix ans !! J'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais te le dire !! Je sais que c'est soudain et que..."  
  
Harry venait de lui couper la parole en posant son index sur sa bouche. Draco le regarda dans les yeux et attendit, attendit quoi au juste ? Il espérait que...  
  
Harry lui sourit, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, il mit ses mains au visage de Draco et son visage se rapprocha indubitablement de celui de Draco. Enfin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils goûtèrent à ce qui était presque impossible por eux de goûter, presque ! Leurs lèvres se pressèrent plus, les mains de Draco passèrent autour de la taille d'Harry. Sa langue caressa amoureusement la lèvre inférieure d'Harry qui par réflexe ouvrit sa bouche. Une langue mutine vint investir cette nouvelle cavité, elle chercha sa compagne pour une danse. C'était un tendre et doux baiser, promesse d'amour. Quand ils le rompirent, Draco et Harry gardèrent leurs yeux fermés afin de graver dans leurs mémoires ce premier baiser, LEUR premier baiser et certainement pas le dernier.

TSUZUKU

* * *

Passez par la case review siouplé pis ensuite gros bisous à tous et toutes celles qui ont lu !!! **Et je suis vraiment désolée du retard !!**  
  
**PS : Le petit remerciement spécial de la fin. Merci à ceux qui prennent du temps pour écrire une review c'est sympa !! !! BISOUS !!**


	8. La lettre

****

Auteur : Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami  
**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter  
**Note :** C'est un slash entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas

* * *

**REVIEWS :**

**onarluca :** Ce que va dire Lucius ?? Mmmh... il y'aura quelqu'un pour l'adoucir !! Bisous

**la rodeuse :** La suite, à maintenant, merci pour le compliment !! Bisous

**Zuca : **Personnellement, je n'en sais rien, mais il me fallait une relation d'intériorité !! Disons simplement que c'était un très grand attachement !! Qu'en dis-tu ? Bisous

**Michat :** Ok, no problem !! lol !! Bisous

**Vif d'Or :** Les premiers baisers, et les premiers moments d'un couple, ne ? Dis-moi, tu es une grande romantique !! Comme moi !! Bisous

**Andadrielle :** Là n'est pas l'importance, tu m'as tout de même reviewer et je trouve ça super sympa ! Et tu ne te trompes pas ! Cela va de soit, lol et que font Hermione et Ron durant les vacances ??? Bah, ché pas !! lol !! D'après toi ?

**Yami Aku :** En effet, maintenant, il ne reste qu'à pondre une suite, mais toujours en rapport avec le titre !! Yeah !! Bisous

**Margarita6 : **je suis très contente de savoir que l'histoire te plaise !! et c'est gentil d'avoir reviewé!! La suite, en dessous !! Bisous

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews, c'est super sympa, je vous dirai continuez comme ça !! lol !!_

**J'espère que je peux vous dire à bientôt pour le chapitre IX ??? Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews et BONNE LECTURE !!! **

* * *

**SOUVIENS-TOI DE MOI ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE VIII : La lettre  
  
Quand ils le rompirent, Draco et Harry gardèrent leurs yeux fermés afin de graver dans leurs mémoires ce premier baiser, LEUR premier baiser et certainement pas le dernier. 

-"Dray, je te demande un peu de temps, je veux que tu sois sûr d'une chose, néanmoins, c'est que je t'aime mais tout est confus dans ma tête, je te demande qu'on y aille étape par étape !!"

Draco le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Harry, et prends ton temps, l'essentiel pour moi, c'est que nous soyons ensemble !! Je t'aime !!"

Ils décidèrent de sortir. Ils allèrent à pré-au-lard car une sortie avait été organisée. Ils rencontrèrent Ron et Hermione.

-"Bin alors !! On ne vous a pas vu de la matinée vous !! Vous avez déjà conclu !! Vous êtes des rapides !! fit Ron en se contenant de rire face aux deux visages pivoines devant lui.

- Ron... t'es vraiment qu'un... qu'un... qu'un con quand tu t'y mets !! dit Harry.

- Bah !! Puisqu'on ne me dit jamais rien, je suis en droit d'imaginer !! N'empêche que vous êtes ensemble maintenant !!"

Apparemment, le mode tomate mûre avait été enclenché. Harry et Draco se regardèrent dans les yeux puis se sourirent tendrement.

-"Alors... euh... nous... nous aussi... on est... !! commença Hermione.

- Mione et moi on est ensemble, c'est ce qu'elle veut vous dire !!

- C'est pas trop tôt !!" firent Harry et Draco ensemble.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ron et Hermione prirent la même teinte que les deux tourtereaux en face d'eux. La journée se termina dans la bonne humeur, puis une question vint pertuber cette tranquillité, elle avait été posée par Ron.

-"Dites... est-ce que vous comptez rendre officielle votre relation ?"

Harry et Draco se regardèrent dans les yeux puis se sourirent tendrement. Bien évidemment qu'ils allaient dévoiler leur relation au grand jour !! Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils se cachent, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis la méthode pour dévoiler au monde entier leur relation était évidente aux yeux de tous, il allait de soit que la seule chose à faire était...

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre à Poudlard avec dans leurs poches des bonbons, des achats divers. Ceux qui passaient, voyaient Harry et Draco, Ron et Hermione, bras dessous, bras dessus. Pour quelques uns c'était tout à fait normal (nda : y'a vraiment des imbéciles dans ce collège, disons comme Goyle ou encore Crabbe mais cela est de notoriété publique !! lol!). C'était l'heure du dîner. Draco mangea à la table des Gryffindor en compagnie de son aimé (nda : ce qui en soit est tout à fait normal !! Bon je m'la ferme !) mais ce qui n'était pas normal c'était qu'on voit Harry avoir le souffle court et Draco le rouge aux joues. Ce qui n'était pas normal c'est que si l'on passait derrière les deux princes, on pouvait apercevoir que l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas la main dans sa poche mais bien au contraire autre part.

Ils quittèrent la table après avoir mangé et ils montèrent directement dans les appartements du préfet des Slytherin. Oui, Harry n'était pas prêt mais... cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'amuser !! Après tout, ils étaient grands et responsables de leurs actes, s'ils poussaient trop, il fallait en payer les conséquences, bien qu'à mon humble avis, les conséquences devaient être assez... bonnes !!

Ils avaient su s'arrêter au bon moment, mais Draco était tout de même frustré. Avoir une perle sous lui et ne pas pouvoir en profiter pleinement était un vrai supplice pour lui, et Harry le savait, mais il se souvenait aussi que Draco lui avait promis d'y aller à son rythme !! En plein milieu de la nuit, Draco se leva et sortit pour goûter à l'air frai. Ses pas le conduisirent à la volière.

Il décida d'écrire à son père, de lui annoncer lui-même avant que les journaux le sachent, car il savait qu'une fuite surtout sur un sujet tel que le Survivant et Molfoy Junior, fils de mangemort ferait un beau scoop.

* * *

_Cher Père, et chère Mère !!_

_Je vous informe qu'il y a eu un changement à Poudlard !! Je dirai même un très grand changement, me concernant moi et une autre personne. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez d'Harry ? Le jeune garçon de mon enfance qui a péri dans les flammes de sa maison !! Et bien, je vous annonce qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'il est bien en vie !! Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il se trouve à Poudlard et c'est un Gryffindor. "Le pire" même des Gryffindor, leur "chef" !! Je parle bien là d'Harry Potter. J'ai prévu de l'inviter pendant les vacances de Noël, de telle sorte de pouvoir nous rapprocher davantage !!  
Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter ma demande._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

TSUZUKU  
  
Passez par la case review siouplé pis ensuite gros bisous à tous et toutes celles qui ont lu !!!  
  
**PS : Le petit remerciement spécial de la fin. Merci à ceux qui prennent du temps pour écrire une review c'est sympa !! !! BISOUS !!**


	9. Réponse positive

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami  
**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter  
**Note :** C'est un slash entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas

* * *

**REVIEWS :**

**Onarluca :**

Merci pour ta review !! BIG KISS Artémis !!

**Andadrielle :**

Et moi c'est toi que j'adore !! Alors, je ne te donnerai pas de réponse cette fois si, parce que la réponse est dans le chapitre, donc, autant que tu le lises pour connaître la suite !! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?? En tout cas, merci pour ta review !! BIG KISS Anda !!

**Bins :**

Mais avec plaisir !! La suite est juste en dessous !! BIG KISS Bins !!

**Margarita6 :**

De rien !! Que veux-tu, en ce moment, je suis dans une phase de romantisme aigu quoi que avec la nouvelle fic que je viens de publier c'est à se demander si ce que je dis n'est pas à contresens !! M'enfin voilà !! BIG KISS Maggy !!

**Yami Aku :**

Oué c'est clair !! Je vais te dire un truc, peut-être tu t'en fous, mais c'est pas grave !!

J'étais en histoire-géographie et moi et ma voisine on était en train de déconner grave, c'est normal, quoi de plus barbant que l'histoire-géographie. Ma voisine avait crée un anti-stresse, tsé, dans les ballons de baudruche on met de la farine ou du plâtre à l'intérieur !! Et il y a eu un mini trou à force de le masser, donc la farine, il y en avait pas mal, pas beaucoup non plus mais il y en avait. On était morte de rire, et ma copine de derrière elle rougit extrêmement vite, donc elle est passée en mode pivoine, mais je te jure, c'était trop marrant, puis t'as le prof d'histoire qui lui a fait remarqué qu'elle était toute rouge !! Là, c'était le coup fatal !! Elle est devenue encore plus rouge !!! C'était hallucinant !! Voilà pour la petite anecdote !! BIG KISS Yami !!

**Morgan :**

Par rapport à son père et à l'opinion publique, tu veux dire ?? BIG KISS and thanks for the review !!

**Vif d'Or :**

Nous sommes donc deux !! lol !! BIG KISS Vif d'Or !!

**Jo Lupin :**

Tu veux la suite !! Pas de problème, en dessous !! En avant pour une prochaine review. BIG KISS Jo.

**Kotori Shiro :**

Le père de Draco va le prendre très bien, je te rassure, j'ai décidé de ne pas trop leur infliger d'obstacles. Leur amour et tout ce qui compte pour moi, je... enfin voilà !!

Draco : arrête, tu t'enfonces !!

Ariane : Je pourrais tout aussi bien revenir sur ma décision et faire en sorte que vous souffriez !! #sourire sadique# Mais bon, je suis juste et gentil.

Draco : Mouais !! Toi, gentille !! Tu rigoles j'espère !!

Ariane : Tu sais que je pourrais te faire mourir que par le simple fait de mon clapotement de touche !! Te rayer de la carte !! Alors met-là en veilleuse !!

Draco : Tu m'aimes trop pour...

Ariane : T'es mort !!

BIG KISS merci pour ta review !!

**BONNE LECTURE !!**

* * *

_Cher Père, et chère Mère !!_

_Je vous informe qu'il y a eu un changement à Poudlard !! Je dirai même un très grand changement, me concernant moi et une autre personne. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez d'Harry ? Le jeune garçon de mon enfance qui a péri dans les flammes de sa maison !! Et bien, je vous annonce qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'il est bien en vie !! Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il se trouve à Poudlard et c'est un Gryffindor. « Le pire » même des Gryffindor, leur chef !! Je parle bien là d'Harry Potter. J'ai prévu de l'inviter pendant les vacances de Noël, de telle sorte de pouvoir nous rapprocher davantage !!_

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter ma demande_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

CHAPITRE IX : Réponse positive !!

Au petit-déjeuner, Harry et Draco pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, s'étaient assis à leurs tables respectives, Gryffindor et Slytherin, bien que Draco ait été plutôt bien accueilli par ses ex-ennemis !! Le hibou Grand-Duc de la famille Malfoy fit son entrée, LE hibou Grand-Duc ??? LES hiboux Grand-Duc serait plus juste !! Un avait une lettre cachetée au sceau des Malfoy, tandis que l'autre portait deux boîtes de bonbons réduites. Draco prit d'abord les friandises et annula le sort de réduction. Il eut la surprise de voir deux boîtes plus grosses que celles envoyées habituellement. Il prit la lettre et la lut.

* * *

_Mon cher Draco, _

_Je te dirai volontiers que je suis ravi de cette nouvelle malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas !! Parmi toutes les personnes sur Terre, il a fallu que ce soit Potter que tu aies connu dans ton enfance !! Merlin m'a maudit, je te le dit !! Mais enfin, puisque Voldemort est définitivement mort, je ne vais pas t'obliger à quitter TON Harry, oui, parfaitement, TON Harry, je sais que vous êtes ensemble, même sans voir ton visage, je peux sentir à quel point tu es heureux !! C'est sans doute une caractéristique des Veela !! D'ailleurs heureusement que tu en es un toi-même parce qu'autrement la lignée des Malfoy se serait éteinte, finalement, j'en suis heureux. Je n'ai pas été un très bon père, je le conçois, avec Voldemort, les mangemorts, la guerre a proprement parler... mais je t'en prie, mon fils, laisse-moi un chance d'être un bon grand-père !! Evidemment ce ne sera pas pour maintenant, mais, bon, bref, je te demande pardon, et te souhaite d'être heureux avec celui que tu rêvais de retrouver et que tu as retrouvé !! _

_Je t'embrasse fort mon fils  
Lucius Marcus Malfoy_

* * *

Draco était sincèrement touché par ce qu'il venait de lire, s'il n'avait pas son self-contrôle, il se serait effondré en pleurs devant la Grande Salle remplie, il vit qu'il y avait une seconde partie qui s'était révélée à la fin de la lettre de Monsieur Malfoy, c'était cette fois un mot de Madame Malfoy-Black.

* * *

_Mon fils, ma chair,_

_C'est pour nous une grande nouvelle, ton père a été complètement étonné, stupéfié au début, il pensait vraiment que le jeune de ton enfance était mort avec ses parents dans sa maison !! Et apprendre que c'est en fait le jeune Monsieur Potter, l'a quelque peu déboussolé !! J'ignore ce qu'il t'a mis dans sa lettre mais sache que je te félicite, car il est évident que vous êtes ensemble, même sans te voir, on peut le lire !! J'ai pensé que des bonbons vous ferait plaisir à tous les deux !! Peut-être enfin que votre couple signera définitivement la fin de la rivalité inter-maison qui règne depuis fort longtemps !! Ce sera un très grand honneur et un très grand plaisir d'avoir le filleul de mon cousin à la maison !! Nous t'aimons très fort, et nous espérons donc te voir ainsi qu'Harry pendant les vacances de Noël !!_

_Je t'embrasse très très fort !!_

_Narcissa Juliana Malfoy-Black_

* * *

En effet même si elle était toujours mariée à Lucius Malfoy, elle avait décidé de reprendre son nom de famille en plus de son nom de femme mariée. Harry regardait vers la table de son aimé pour voir pour quelle raison il avait reçu deux hiboux. Il rencontra le regard heureux de ce dernier qui se leva pour aller en direction de la table des Gryffondor en prenant avec lui un paquet de bonbon. Il se posta devant Harry qui le dévisageait essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

-« Tiens, c'est pour toi, de la part de Narcissa Malfoy, autrement dit ma mère !! dit Draco en riant.

-... »

Harry fronçait les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi diable Draco était-il comme ça. Comme pour répondre à sa question muette. Draco lança un sortilège d'attraction pour lui faire parvenir les deux lettres qu'il avait laissées à sa table. Harry les attrapa et les lut. Il sourit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses compagnons de Gryffondor ne cessaient de le regarder pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait. A la fin de sa lecture, Harry leva ses yeux vers Draco qui lui souriait tendrement, il se leva de la table et se mit parfaitement en face de lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Et lentement, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Seuls, les moins perspicace n'avaient pas comprit ce qui allait arriver. Un applaudissement se fit entendre avant que toute la salle résonne de ses clappements de mains. Même les Serpentard applaudissaient. Harry risqua un regard vers Snape qui avait un regard partagé entre l'énervement, le contentement, la mise en garde. Tous savaient que Snape tenait à Draco comme à un enfant, son enfant. Pour eux, plus rien n'existait. Ils se décolèrent afin de voir de nouveau qu'il y avait du monde dans la grande salle.

-« Bon, bin, voilà !! C'est ce à quoi nous nous préparions, nus voulions vous montrer que nous sommes ensemble et...

-... et on espère tout deux que vous continuerez à nous accepter !! »

Sur ces paroles ils décidèrent de quitter la grande salle.

* * *

BIG KISS d'Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami


	10. Bienvenue !

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami  
**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter  
**Note :** C'est un slash entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas

* * *

**RAR :**

**Onarluca :**

C'est vrai que ça change du Lucius méchant que l'on voit dans toutes les fics !! Le suivant c'est l'avant dernier !!

BIG KISS

**Vif d'Or :**

Un accueil tout à fait normal !! lol !! pas d'anciens partisans pour le tuer !! lol

BIG KISS

**Kotori Shiro :**

Non, ils seront plutôt contents vu que Voldemort est mort et que l'école a été réunifiée !!

BIG KISS

**Alinemcb54 :**

Merci beaucoup !!

BIG KISS

**Dracula girl :**

Malheureusement, ce chapitre sera l'avant dernier !!

BIG KISS

**Vert émeraude :**

Oui !! Enfin !!

Merci pour vos reviews !! Ca me fait plaisir !!

* * *

-« Bon, bin, voilà !! C'est ce à quoi nous nous préparions, nous voulions vous montrer que nous sommes ensemble et…

-… et on espère tout deux que vous continuerez à nous accepter !! »

Sur ces paroles ils décidèrent de quitter la grande salle.

**Chapitre 10 :**

Après leur départ, toutes la Grande Salle se mit à résonner sous le flot de paroles prononcés par les professeurs et les élèves. Ils sortirent dans le parc et se sourirent mutuellement. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël.

-« Oh fait !! » commença Draco en sortant sa baguette. « Accio, boîtes de friandises !! »

Les boîtes de friandises données par Mme Malfoy étaient assez gros.

-« On les a oubliés dans la Grande Salle, ton amie le Weasel… Weasley, reprit-il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée !! »

Harry le regarda puis regarda la boîte. Il esquissa un sourire. Il avait eu très peur qu'il ne soit pas accepter par les parents de Draco et qu'il aurait peut-être du mener un nouveau combat. Mais il était las !! Heureusement qu'il avait été accepté. Dans le train, ils avaient tous les deux décidés de prendre un compartiment à part. On ne voyait plus l'un sans l'autre et c'était une véritable déchirure de se séparer pour leurs cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun. Harry répétait inlassablement « je t'aime !! » à un Draco aux anges. La seule interruption qu'ils avaient eu pendant le voyage était Ron qui était ressorti illico presto rouge de gêne.

Harry était à califourchon sur les jambes de Draco. Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser mais cela était gênant de les surprendre dans cette position. De petits gémissements s'élevaient de leurs bouches.

Quand le train arriva, on pouvait voir Harry et Draco sortir de leur compartiment légèrement débraillés, mais c'était aussi parce qu'ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Mme et Mr Malfoy étaient présents sur le quai, attendant donc Harry et Draco. Seulement il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Les Dursley étaient là pour signer un papier comme quoi ils étaient d'accord pour qu'Harry reste chez les Malfoy jusqu'à sa majorité et il fallait aussi la signature du concerné. C'était un cadeau que les Malfoy avaient tenu à faire pour leur fils en premier lieu puis à Harry. C'était grâce à Lucius qu'ils savaient dans quelle condition vivait Harry dans cette maison. Au temps où Voldemort était encore en vie, il avait reçu pour mission de s'informer sur le garçon et c'est ainsi que sans intention de le tuer, il avait pu découvrir où habitait le Survivant, cependant, il n'en avait jamais rien dit à son maître, conservant la sécurité dans laquelle avait été mis ce dernier. La raison pour laquelle il ne fut pas enfermé à Azkaban ce fut parce que l'on reconnut officiellement que tout comme Severus Snape, il avait un espion au sein de l'Ordre, ils avaient donc été acquittés !!

Bien que cela dégoûtait fortement les Malfoy, les Dursley furent conduits au manoir devant d'autres témoin comme Remus Lupin et sa femme, en effet il s'était marié peu de temps après la défaite du Lord, comme Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et sa famille. Les Malfoy avaient dû se disputer la tutelle d'Harry Potter avec les Weasley. Mais ces derniers avaient avoué à contre cœur qu'il serait bien mieux chez les Malfoy. De toute manière, étant donné que Ron et Harry était des frères de sang par le rituel sorcier, Molly et Arthur étaient un peu comme ses parents et les Malfoy ses beaux-parents. Les Dursley étaient apeurés surtout en entrant dans l'immense demeure des Malfoy. Les papiers étaient dans la salle de réception principale sur une table de verre. Ils s'avancèrent accompagnés des Dursley. Lucius conjura une plume. Il lut le parchemin à voix haute.

_Devant l'assemblée ici présente, nous, famille tutoriale d'Harry Potter, soit dit en passant le Survivant et le Vainqueur du Mage Noir le plus redouté de toute l'Angleterre et des Terres Magiques, nous proclamons officiellement que nous confions sa tutelle à la famille Malfoy. La famille Malfoy auront tous les droits sur lui jusqu'à sa majorité comme des parents en ont sur leur enfant tandis que nous en abandonnons les droits que nous possédons. **Rien** après la signature du traité ne nous autorisera à revenir sur nos propos._

_Dursley_

Harry attendait impatiemment la fin et quand il vit que les Dursley avaient signé, il s'avança à son tour, il prit la plume que Lucius Malfoy tenait. Il vit Lucius lui faire un sourire encourageant. Harry prononça un petit discours d'accord qui s'écrivit en-dessous de la signature de Vernon et pétunia Dursley.

_Devant l'assemblée ici présente, moi, Harry James Potter, qui était depuis la mort de James Potter et Lili Evans Potter sous la tutelle de Monsieur Vernon Dursley et Madame Pétunia Evans Dursley, j'accepte d'être confié sous la surveillance de Monsieur Lucius Malfoy et Madame Narcissa Black Malfoy jusqu'à ma majorité. J'accepte qu'ils étaient l'autorité parentale due à ce traité. **Rien**_ _la signature de ce traité ne m'autorisera à revenir sur mes propos._

_Harry James Potter_

Après avoir signé, il souffla un bon coup. Il regarda les Dursley qui étaient mortifiés d'être en présence de sorciers.

-« Bon, eh bien… commença Harry. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à voir ensemble !! »

Il rassembla ses index et ses majeurs et les pointa sur les Dursley qui furent expulsés hors de la demeure des Malfoy. Remus le regarda un peu surpris mais il ne dit rien, si un tout mais tout petit reproche.

-« Harry, tu n'es pas encore majeur !! Utiliser la magie en dehors du collège et une violation de la loi n°455 rédigée par le… »

Harry lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit des chatouilles.

-« Je vous adore tous !! » cria Harry très heureux d'être enfin libéré des Dursley.

Il s'arrêta devant Narcissa et Lucius. Il les enlaça les larmes aux yeux.

-« Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez ! » souffla-t-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Draco qui le regardait en souriant amoureusement.

-« Toi !! Toi tu le savais, et tu… tu ne m'as rien dit !! » fit-il en le regardant amusé.

-« Je t'aime !! » répondit Draco. « Et j'adore ce sourire sur ton visage !! »

* * *

Voilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre !!

BIG KISS  
A.M-Shinigami


	11. Fin !

**Auteur :** Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami  
**Histoire de base :** Harry Potter  
**Note :** C'est un slash entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas

**RAR :**

Shinobu-Sû :  
Je te remercie pour les compliments... ça me fait très plaisir ! Oui, Tonks et Remus sont ensemble, quant aux Malfoy, j'ai voulu les rendre gentils, mais la vérité c'est que je voulais prendre leur vraie personnalité sauf pour Lucius qui est OOC mais pour Narcissa, je pense que c'est tout ça ! Elle est froide et cruelle et voue une adoration à son mari, mais elle aime son fils par-dessus tout... Merci beaucoup !

Onarluca :  
Eh oui, c'est le dernier chapitre... je suis contente d'avoir fini cette fic ! J'espère que je continuerai à te voir sur toutes mes fics, je t'adore !

Shinobu-Sû :  
bis : Alors, la suite de Vive Serpentard, je la cherche, je t'assure, mais ça ne vient pas pour le moment... j'ai envie de finir toutes les fics pour lesquelles j'ai encore de l'inspiration... donc je bosse plus sur "Tu es à moi" et "Le prince des Ténèbres" récemment apparu. Je suis désolée...

Vif d'Or :  
Merci à toi de me suivre tout le temps ! J'apprécie vraiment !

Akane :  
Coucou, je suis très heureuse d'apprendre que tu as aimé ma fic ! Et en ce moment je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic HPDM "Le prince des Ténèbres" J'espère te voir alors ! .'

Alinemcb54 :  
Merci pour ta review !

aLiNoU :  
Merci du compliment !

Hannange :  
Oui, merci ! Et puis en ce moment j'écris une nouvelle fic HPDM " Le Prince des Ténèbres"

Je vous fais à toutes et à tous d'énormes bisous et je vous remercie du fond du coeur d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'à son terme, cela me fait grandement plaisir ! Alors en avant pour le dernier acte !

Shin' :  
Merci ma puce !  
La suite... tout de suite, chef !

Gros bisous ma Coralie !

* * *

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

-« Toi ! Toi tu le savais, et tu… tu ne m'as rien dit ! » fit-il en le regardant amusé.

-« Je t'aime ! » répondit Draco. « Et j'adore ce sourire sur ton visage ! »

**Chapitre 11 :** (Fin !)

* * *

Après ce court mais très réjouissant événement, tous furent redirigés vers la grande salle de récéption. La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde était content qu'Harry soit enfin choyé comme il aurait dû être depuis le début. Draco et Harry étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne se séparaient plus. Au moment de passer à table, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Hermione était à côté d'Harry et Ron à côté du détesté Serpentard, bien que ce dernier ait fait quelque chose de bien pour son meilleur ami.

-Je coirs que nous avons quelque chose à fêter ! Fit Lucius en se levant.

Tout le monde acquiesça avec vigueur le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est bien sûr trop tôt pour parler de mariage, mais c'est tout comme... fit-il en souriant légèrement à Draco puis à Harry qui était devenu pivoine. Nous avons le très grand plaisir d'accueillir au sein de cette famille Monsieur Harry Potter !

Les invités applaudirent tandis qu'Harry souriait gêné. Il n'était pas très habitué à être ainsi applaudis. Bien sûr, il était le survivant et le vainqueur, mais... là, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être au sein d'une famille qu'il aimait et l'aimait en retour. Il était comblé au delà des mots. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler. Draco le remarqua et se leva et tous le suivirent dans son geste. Il contourna sa chaise et alla prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il déposa de doux baisers sur ses yeux. Enfin le dîner commença. Harry s'était ressaisit et parlait avec ses amis avec amusement et véhémence. Même Draco participait à la conversation à la plus grande joie des adultes. Puis au bout d'un moment, Harry sentit un pied sur sa cheville et il regarda Draco qui continuait de parler avec Ron. Le pied se déplaça lentement en prenant grand soin de le caresser. Harry qui avait engagé une conversation avec Remus qui était à côté de lui commença à rougir.

-Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

Quand le pied de l'importun atteignit sa cible. Harry hocqueta et se leva. Tous tournèrent les yeux vers lui.

-Je suis... désolé ! Dit-il.

Il se leva pour sortir précipitemment de la salle. Il courut comme un dératé dans les couloirs du manoir. Draco retint avec grande peine un sourire.

-Draco ! Fit Narcissa d'un ton réprobateur.

Elle connaissait son fils, elle savait de quoi il était capable, en outre faire du pied à son copain devant un public qui n'était pas très conscient de ses gestes était une possibilité.

-Oui, mère ! Fit-il d'une voix innocente.

-Harry risque de se perdre dans le manoir, il y a deux ailes, et elle ne sont pas minuscules ! Dit-elle d'une voix voulue détachée.

Draco se leva promptement et suivit les pas de son amour. Après une quinzaine de minutes de recherche infructueuse, il demanda à un tableau de le localiser. Il alla alors à l'aile Est comme lui indiqua Maximillien Malfoy son arrière arrière Grand-père. Il vit Harry assit contre un muret les yeux fermés. Il s'avança doucement vers lui et se mit en face de lui. Doucement, il prit ses lèvres entre les siennes. Surpris, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le visage de son tendre amour. Il mit ses bras autour du cou de son amour de serpentard et se laissa relever pour qu'il soit dos au mur. Le baiser était lent et doux, empreint d'un amour sans faille. Mais les mains baladeuses de Draco commencèrent à chauffer sérieusement les deux amoureux. Le baiser empli d'amour devint passionné et ardent. Harry se sépara de Draco qui le regarda sans comprendre. Sa respiration était rapide, ses joues étaient rougies et ses lèvres étaient gonflées.

-Je pourrai très bien... t'en vouloir et te planter là ! Fit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire mesquin.

Draco se recolla contre lui.

-Ce serait trop serpentard de ta part ! Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Mais j'ai failli être envoyé à serpentard, mon ange ! Un gryffindor Slytherin, imagines-tu ce que peux donner le mélange ?

Draco déglutit. Mais il lui caressa la joue dans le but d'apaiser l'envie de vengeance de son aimé. Il mordilla le cartilage de son oreille tout en lui murmurant des insanités perverses. Il continua à embrasser le visage du Gryffindor qui essayait de garder la tête en surface, il voulait avoir sa vengeance... mais d'abord le plaisir, lui souffla son cerveau. Les mains de Draco passèrent sous sa chemise et caressa ses flancs pour remonter jusquà ses mamelons qui étaient déjà durcis. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, mais seul Harry les capta. La voilà sa vengeance... il la tenait au creu de la main. Il ne pensait pas que le blond aimait particulièrement avoir un public surtout si c'était sa mère. Il excita davantage le slytherin qui luttait contre l'envie de le prendre dans le couloir contre ce mur. Harry noua ses jambes à la taille du Slytherin qui l'appuya davantage contre le mur pour soutenir son poids. Harry commença à remuer sous lui et Draco réagit vivement. Ses sens s'embrasèrent.

-Draco ! Entendit-il.

-Harry ! Fut dit en même temps.

Draco relâcha Harry qui souriait n'étant nullement gêné d'avoir était surpris par sa _belle-mère_ et les autres convives. Draco par contre, bien que toujours excité était embarrassé que sa mère l'ait surpris dans cette position avec son petit-ami. Il se détacha d'Harry qui reposa ses pieds à terre. N'empêche que même si ça avait eu l'effet escompté sur Draco, lui aussi était gêné par la présence de Molly Weasley. Les Weasley et Hermione rigolaient dans leurs barbes.

-Peut-être... devriez-vous faire cela dans un endroit plus... approprié ! Fit Narcissa.

Harry regarda Lucius Malfoy et il lui semblait avoir vu l'ombre d'un sourire avant qu'il ne redevienne froid. Draco fronça les sourcils lui-même amusé par cette situation cocasse et aussi, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il y ait une autre signification à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il prit la main de son amour et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Ne soyez pas trop bruyants ! Commenta Narcissa.

N'en pouvant plus, les invités rigolèrent tous. Même Harry souriait. Draco grogna sur le fait que sa mère n'avait pas peur des mots. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il avança vers Harry tel un prédateur, Harry en proie soumise, reculait jusqu'à heurté le lit. Draco avec un doigt le fit basculer dessus. Harry avait toujours le même sourire qu'il avait eu lorsque Narcissa avait lancé sa blague. Il le chevaucha et embrassa cette bouche insolente. Harry répondit au baiser torride que lui infligeait le beau blond. Les mains d'Harry commencèrent à déboutonner à l'aveuglette les boutons de la chemise de Draco lequel avait sa tête plongé dans son cou en train de lui faire subir mille et une tortures. Draco s'était débarrassé de ses chaussures ainsi qu'Harry à l'aide de leurs pieds. Les mains de Draco étaient en train d'ouvrir le pantalon d'Harry sans cesser ses baisers. Une fois tous les deux nus, ils prirent le temps d'apprécier la vue.

-Tu es magnifique ! Soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

Draco embrassa amoureusement le Gryffindor. Puis sa bouche dériva vers le cou de son amour qu'il marqua comme sien. Harry gémit fortement en sentant la succion, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau crémeuse du Slytherin lequel commença doucement à mimer l'acte charnel contre lui. Il réagit rapidement. Ses yeux étaient dilatés par le désir. Il vit Draco descendre vers la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie en ce moment. Il sentit une main se refermer sur son membre fièrement dressé, il étouffa un cri dans sa main. Alors Draco commença à torturer son amour. Un coup de langue sur le gland violacé émoustilla Harry d'une façon que Draco n'avait pas prévu. Il regarda son bel amour plongé dans les nymbes du plaisir, les joues rougies et la tête inclinée en arrière bien enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Et c'est là qu'il comprit, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le voyait. Son Harry était vierge... oui... il était pur, aussi pur qu'un ange de lumière car il était sa lumière. Puis il pensa au fait que son amour avait combattu pour sauver le monde sorcier et qu'il était donc normal qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de s'attarder avec la saveur de la chair. Son Harry était rien qu'à lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Après maintes et maintes plaintes d'Harry, le blond consentit à le prendre complètement en bouche.

-Oh... putain ! Hoqueta Harry.

Draco sourit en entendant son amant parler ainsi. Il le suça sur toute sa longueur sans laisser une partie sans avoir été touchée et il aimait particulièrement lécher la veine qui pulsait à son seul frôlement. Harry ressentait mille et un plaisir, il ne savait plus où il était ni à quelle époque, mais il savait que son amour s'occupait de lui à merveille pour nen pas dire parfaitement bien. Dans le cri "DRACO" synonyme de libération, il se perdit encore plus dans cette espace infini. Draco remonta chercher ses lèvres pour un doux baiser. Il rencontra les yeux dilatés d'Harry et lui sourit.

-Alors mon amour ? Demanda-t-il les yeux rieurs.

Draco ne voulait pas qu'Harry se sente obligé de s'unir avec lui. Son plaisir était de voir son amour heureux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'avait espéré, et maintenant que c'était réalisable, il ne voulait pas le brusque ou quoi que ce soit. Mais Harry avait remarqué son manège, et il était plus heureux que jamais de savoir que son bien-aimé irait à son rythme, mais lui voulait pour une fois s'accomoder au sien. Il profita du fait que Draco lui fasse un suçon dans le cou pour lui chuchoter les sept mots miracle.

-Je t'aime... Fais-moi l'amour !

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il se suréleva en prenant appui sur ses coudes et le regarda dans les yeux en le sondant. Mais au lieu d'y voir de l'obligation ou de la crainte mais seulement de l'amour, de l'envie et de la détermination, il sentit venir les larmes monter. Il caressa les lèvres d'Harry du bout des doigts et déposa une multitude de baisers sur son visage. Les mains de Draco se baladèrent dans le creu des reins jusqu'à la naissance des fesses. Ses caresses aussi fluides que douces embrasèrent Harry de façon tellement intense que seuls ses gémissements puissent ressortir de sa gorge. Puis Harry vit le bras de Draco passer sous l'oreiller pour ressortir un petit flacon rempli d'huile de lavande. Draco reprit la virilité d'Harry en bouche, puis il ouvrit le flacon pour mettre de la substance sur ses doigts. Il ne lésina pas sur la quantité, il voulait à tout prix éviter qu'Harry ait mal. Il inséra un premier doigt en lui et sentant l'étroitesse du canal, il se demanda s'il arriverait à se faufiler en lui. Il se concentra sur les expressions d'Harry, il vit qu'il s'était légèrement contracter.

-C'est bon ? Demanda Draco.

Harry acquiesça en souriant. Draco continua ses caresses pour détourner l'attention d'Harry tandis qu'un second doigt entra en lui. Draco commença immédiatement des vas-et-vients dans le but de...

-Mmmmmmmmmmhh ! Gémit Harry.

Il avait fini par trouver ce point là, si sensible, si prometteur d'un orgasme destructeur. Il continua à toucher sa prostate alors que des râles s'échappaient par deuzaines. Harry murmurait le prénom de Draco sans discontinuité puis les quelques paroles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche étaient des insanités parlées en fourchelangue attisant encore plus le désir de Draco qui finit par écarter les cuisses de son compagnon et se placer entre elles. Harry ouvrit les yeux et son regard fut lié à celui de Draco alors que ce dernier le pénétrait doucement. Les beaux yeux verts d'Harry reflétaient sa douleur alors Draco stoppa sa progression. Attendant que ce soit son amour qui lui donne le feu vert. Il prit la virilité de son gryffondor qui s'était ramollie. Puis Harry donna un coup de reins dans son plaisir retrouvé, et Draco fut en lui entièrement. Un cri rauque s'échappa des deux bouches.

-Oh... mmmh... ' de Dieu... ne t'arrête pas, Dray ! Fit-il alors que Draco entamait le premier mouvement de va-et-vient.

Complètement envouté par cette voix qui lui disait de ne pas s'arrêter, Draco commença par un mouvement doux et sensuel, mais Harry voulait ressentir beaucoup plus... et il commença de lui-même un mouvement plus rapide et plus profond. Entre halètements et gémissements, on ne pouvait pas savoir lequel des deux était extatique. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau alors que la cadence devenait bien trop élevée... Draco prit le membre d'Harry entre ses doigts experts et lui imposa la même vitesse et dans un cri plus puissant que les autres, Harry éjacula faisant de ce fait resserrer son anneau de chair qui provoqua la libération de Draco au plus profond de son être. Draco prit Harry dans ses bras, ils auraient voulu que cette instant magique dure toujours, mais une voix qui ne leur appartenait pas retentit, Draco reconnut la voix de sa mère.

-LA PROCHAINE FOIS N'OUBLIEZ PAS LE SORT D'INSONORISATION ! Cria-t-elle.

Draco enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Harry qui rigolait trop amusé par la situation.

-Rigole pas, 'Ry ! Gémit-il. Elle va me le sortir à chaque fois qu'elle voudra me mettre dans l'embarras ! En plus nous avons été... bruyants... sourit-il.

-Je t'aime mon coeur ! Fit Harry en lui faisant un 'tit bisou sur le nez.

-Et je t'aime aussi, mon ange !

* * *

Voilà mes amis...  
C'est la fin de cette fic !

Je vous remercie tous grandement d'avoir lue cette histoire et de m'avoir reviewée !  
Je vous aime !  
A.M-Shinigami

Le 4 Août à 22h25


End file.
